wizards_of_waverly_place_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Greyback
"Knip Knop Hippitey Hop Run 26.2 Miles Then Stop" :―Alex to Harper Alexandra Margarita "Alex" Russo '(Selena Gomez), is the main character in the series Wizards of Waverly Place, She is the Family Wizard as well as she is dating Mason Greyback whom she met in the third season. Early Life She was born on August 10, 1992 in a taxi cab, #804 in New York City. She was born from Theresa and Jerry Russo. She is the second child of the three Russo children. Alex grew up with two brothers and her best friend, Harper Finkle. History Alex is of Italian & Mexican descent, like her actress, Selena Gomez. In the 1st season, Alex had a traditional Quinceanera like most girls of Hispanic heritage. She is usually seen with her wand in her sock or her shoe. Alex also loves shopping and fashion and is often seen wearing peace signs along with her outfits. It is known that her hobby is poking things with a stick (as shown in the episode Racing when she pokes Justin with the Transport Stick when he's on the ground), though she hasn't been able to make money out of it yet, as she tells Dwayne Johnson in the Season 2 episode Art Teacher. In the Season 1 episode Potion Commotion, she drank both halves of a love potion and became obsessed with herself (so much so that when she made a reference to herself, her head expanded). Even after the potion wore off, she expressed love towards herself by sending herself multiple amounts of flowers. Other episodes of the series sometimes show Alex to be conceited in a similar manner, though it's really only harmless fun, and she enjoys her loved ones' typical reactions to them. Alex really likes boosting up her already great self-esteem by showering herself with such things that brought about those moments. She appears to hardly ever think of anyone other than herself and can be seen occasionally as a spoiled brat, though it is quite the opposite, as she cares deeply for her family members and other close loved ones, willing to sacrifice many a great things to make them happy and secure physically and mentally. When asked by her father why she could not be more like Justin, Alex sarcastically replied in good humor, "'Cause I don't wanna grow old alone." Such statements made by her towards Justin are frequent, because she secretly wants to be like him but doesn't know what to do about it. Alex is hardly ever shy when it comes to boys; she once went as far as to kiss a random boy named Matt to get back at Justin after he discovers that Alex had never had her first kiss in the season one episode "First Kiss". Matt seemed excited about the kiss after he realized what was happening, running after Alex in a manner that suggested he wanted to ask her out, proving that though Alex had never kissed anyone before that episode, she was good enough at it to be asked out by a guy immediately right after kissing him. Alex claims everyone takes her advice as she knows a lot about fashion, relationships, girls, and guys, but above all she can be very sneaky and tricky. She's even willing to admit that she's usually up to no good, and feels disturbed when others say the opposite. Her best friend since childhood is Harper (Jennifer Stone), who often tries to keep her out of trouble. Though she continues to torment her older brother Justin, the two seem to have a close bond that neither seem to have with any other character on the show. Her enemy since kindergarten is Gigi Hollingsworth (Skyler Samuels), ever since Gigi spilled juice on Alex's blanket and told everybody that Alex had an "accident" during nap time in their kindergarten years. Alex often uses magic to solve her problems, which frequently ends up giving her even more problems than she began with. Her tendency to use magic without permission is often caused by her lack of work-ethic and respect for the rules she deems unnecessary. Alex hardly ever considers the consequences of magic and is often unprepared when the situation goes haywire, which requires the help of her more sensible brother Justin when she finds she can't fix them by herself, often grudgingly accepting his offer to work together. In this particular everyday situation of Justin and Alex's, when Alex doesn't ask for Justin's help, he proceeds to work against her using sly ways very similar to Alex's, further emphasizing the fact that they s hare several qualities despite some being hidden by the other. Alex usually finally lets him help with much reluctance, not liking how roles are switched so easily in those times, as she's usually the one with the upper hand, hating how Justin gloats a lot in those times. It makes some fans think of how Justin usually complains about being blackmailed into helping her when she sometimes does ask for his help, yet sneaks to help her when she doesn't, revealing how much he actually enjoys playing a part in fixing Alex's mess-ups, furthering his need to follow what he has deemed the description of an older brother. In "Wizards vs Vampires" it was revealed that Alex has a criminal record with the Wizard Police, though none apparently have forced her to do any community service to work it off or anything too major. She is very skilled at "Make-'em-Ups", when a wizard can make up their own emergency spell. Riley (Brian Kubach) had been Alex's crush for most of the first season, and to impress him, she calls herself his good luck charm, and manipulates Justin, without him figuring out to magically win his -and Riley's, as she was always quick to emphasize- baseball game. However, when Justin uses magic against her once their father makes him realize what Alex has been doing, Alex has to contradict Justin's spells in order to be Riley's date, cleverly managing to win the game for Riley even with Jerry and Justin's attempts to foil her magic. This further shows how skilled she can be at magic so discreetly at the baseball game when it clashes with her understanding of it. However, this is a small amount of understanding at the start of the use of magic. She had also got Riley jealous by enchanting a mannequin to come alive and date her—after he breaks up with her—in the episode Alex's Spring Fling. She is considered Daddy's Girl and according to her father, Jerry (David DeLuise), she uses her puppy dog eyes to get out of trouble. She can't tell when her dad's being overprotective, she just thinks he's "being crazy" and doesn't make the situation better by saying she's "growing up". In You Can't Always Get What You Carpet, however, she tells her dad she will always be his little girl. She isn't fazed very much, if not at all, when he's overprotective and still does whatever it is he doesn't want her to do. For example, in Alex's Brother, Maximan, Jerry hears Alex tell her mom, Theresa, that her boyfriend, Dean (Daniel Samonas), wants to kiss her, and he says, "Kissing? Who are you kissing?" Later in the episode, she does kiss Dean, but when her dad questions it, she tries to change the subject. Alex is often depicted as a slacker, somewhat more so with regular high school than in wizardry and witchcraft. If Alex does not want to do something that is school-related, she will make an excuse or scheme about why she does not want to do it, or will just simply not do it. She will often rebel against mandatory assignments with glee and has been known to avoid any ambition in attending her classes or being on time, freely admitting that she always arrives in school during third period and never cares. Alex never likes doing work she finds unnecessary. She has even resorted to trying extreme measures in order to get out of a school project despite the cost being much greater, once going as far as attempting to injure herself on purpose by jumping off the stage after she is named as Harper's replacement as Tinker Bell in the school production of ''Peter Pan (this after she already auditioned to be Harper's understudy, thinking that she would not have to do anything in the play), when Harper accidentally falls off the stage during rehearsal. Art is her favorite school subject and is pretty much the only class she takes seriously, and excels greatly at, being the best in her class and even being named the co-art teacher. Alex is also often quick when making some type of excuse, such as when she almost exposed Justin as a wizard in the season one episode The Supernatural, claiming that Justin was taking a spelling test after almost stating that he had cast a spell in order to make himself an ace baseball pitcher. At times, Alex also works together with her younger brother Max to play tricks on Justin, and they can be seen laughing together at his expense. Despite her less than kind behavior, Alex hates "fake" people. In the season two episode, Alex Does Good, she is disgusted with the do-gooder club she is forced to join, since the other members are only doing good deeds to earn awards. Later, she even refuses a ribbon to protest their behavior (though she quickly changes her mind and accepts it, when she finds out that if she doesn't participate in the "Happy Helpers Club" in every way, she'll get suspended). Alex is also very much like her Aunt Megan, as both love art and hate hard work. In fact, Max said that Megan is just like Alex's twin, only older in Retest, though the key difference between the two is that Alex is capable of apologizing for her actions, something that Megan never learned to do. Despite her poor work ethics, Alex has been shown to be highly intelligent; for example, in Don't Rain on Justin's Parade - Earth, she shows great detective skills by quickly deducing those responsible for several accounts of school property damage by simple observation when Mr. Laritate is stumped by everything. In the movie, Alex says that Justin was everything that she ever wanted to be and she was jealous of how smart he was and how kind he is, while Justin responds in kind saying how he is jealous of how everything comes easy to her, especially magic, which is why he strives so hard to be perfect. After her parents complain how she never has never been in any school clubs, she lied and said she was in reading club and tried to steal the award from Justin's room and scratch out his name and put hers. Justin, however, is fed up with her always getting passed his defenses to keep her out of his room and stealing his stuff, so he created Frankie (Franken Girl) to guard his room, but Alex still managed to shut down Frankie when she figures out that Frankie's brain worked like a computer, and when Justin made Frankie immune to shutting down like a computer and cast a spell to make her think of Alex as her best friend, -much to Alex's disdain- and Alex was then forced to put up with her before noticing that Frankie fit a lot of her best friend requirements, and became fast friends with Frankie. Justin then put a spell on Frankie to like cheer-leading and she wanted Alex to be on the squad with her. It is unknown what happened to Frankie in the end. In Monster Hunter, Alex gets jealous of Justin when he moves forward in wizard training so she creates a spell song where she can remember the spells she learn, hopefully to catch up with him, successfully learning a great deal more of spells. It is revealed in Doll House that Alex did not known she was a wizard when she was five years old, which makes fans wonder when and how she found out. During the series finale Who Will Be The Family Wizard, Alex nearly wins the Family Wizard Competition but sacrifices it to free a trapped Justin. While Justin wins, he gives the title of Family Wizard over to Alex as she should've won and wouldn't have been able to be with Mason Greyback anymore as a mortal. Alex became the family wizard, but Professor Crumbs was so impressed with Justin's actions and knowledge that he made Justin a Full Wizard too and the new headmaster of WizTech. Max got the Sub Shop and Alex noted how they were all finally happy at the same time. Appearance and Personality Alex is very attractive, with features like wavy, dark brown natural hair and dark brown eyes,and skinny body. She usually wears her hair down, but can be up in some episodes. She is very stylish, as well. Many boys are attracted to her because of her looks, as well as her personality, in most of the episodes, she is wearing boots. Alex is a bit of a tomboy. For example, in Alex's Choice, she wore a pretty dress to Gigi's tea, along with a pair of leggings and sneakers, so that she doesn't look too girly. Also, in Quinceañera, she didn't like the dress she was wearing, because she thought it was too pink and poofy. Alex is very street-smart, using her intelligence to get whatever she wants. She's very manipulative, using everyone's weaknesses to her advantage (like exploiting her father's love for food so he allow her to go to SS Tipton marine school). One of her flaws is her own reliance on magic and her laziness, which often results in magical troubles, as well her lack of disregard for rules. She has a tendency to be very lazy, when given the option of the easy way and the proper way she will pick the easy way every time without hesitation, getting her into trouble often, because the easy way always has consequences she doesn't bother to think about until they're upon her. She also hates reading, even menus and just points at the pictures of what she wants, this is so widely known about her that the entire school stopped and stared in shock when she as much as picked up a book. The only subject she takes seriously and actually likes is art, which she shows deep admiration for in Art Teacher and Paint By Committee. Her special symbol is Peace Signs. Alex is typically portrayed as a mischievous troublemaker. She is usually unintentionally mean and exercises mocking judgment towards others she isn't very familiar with, an example of a situation being the time Harper asked her why she shouted at the guitarist who once played his guitar in front of a restaurant, to which she responded scathingly with, "Singing about losing his girl? Oh wah, wah, he was playing guitar in front of a restaurant, no wonder she's gone!" Her parents describe her as someone who only cares about herself, and Justin describes her as a "snarky, apathetic slacker," and she caused lots of troubles during the first and second season and had her brother fix it most of the time, but in the third season she rarely causes any magical problems anymore, often being one of the ones who fix the problems in the end, though still keeps her reputation. Despite her frequent unkindness and pranks, Alex is far from heartless. She deeply cares for Harper, going so far as to reveal her secret to her in Harper Knows out of guilt for lying, and loves Justin dearly despite their constant antagonism. Alex can also feel remorse and guilt for her actions and has apologized and taken responsibility for them, and often goes out of her way to set things right whenever her disregard for the consequences directly affect her friends and/or family. Though these instances are rare, Alex does occasionally use magic unselfishly or with good intentions, such as in Taxi Dance, where she repairs Cab 804 to allow herself and her family to continue to cherish the memories of her birth. She despises Justin's "nerdiness", though she's jealous at how smart, good, and generous Justin is. However she always goes to Justin first to solve her magical mistakes. She also often make pranks at Justin and even Max. She uses Max's lack of common sense as an advantage to trick him. As the series evolved, however, Alex has shown a softer side, and proved to not only be capable of being a "nerd", but also a good person and has a good heart, and feels guilty for her wrong decisions, choosing to do good when the whole world was covered in darkness, and refusing to leave Earth when it's doomed to destruction from a meteorite crashing down on Earth. However, she remains as lazy as ever. Season One In Season One, Alex's style is funky. She is quick to ridicule everyone else's clothes, which is prominent in the Funky Hat Song she sings with Harper. Clothes Alex usually wore multiple layers of shirts. She wore a variety of bottoms, which changes length and/or type in each episode. If she wore a skirt, she would also wear tights or leggings. She loves to get new clothes, often times taking money from her family members and going out to shop. Shoes In the first season, Alex always wears high tops, possibly Converse, or leather boots. Sometimes, she wore calf-high Converse. In Quinceañera , she is showed hating to wear high heels, but to Season 3 and 4 she normally wears heels. Accessories Funky hats were the main accessory of this season. Alex wore nature-like necklaces (trees, flowers, etc.), knitted gloves, studded belts and bracelets, knee-high socks, and colorful hair extensions. Season Two In the second season, Alex updates her looks, no longer wearing multiple layered shirts. Normally only wearing two layers of sleeveless shirts. Her style is still tomboy, but more edgy. Clothes Alex wears either frilly or ruffled sleeveless shirts, to show her shoulder, and matches her short. Whenever she is out, she only covers herself with a leather jacket, or a knitted sweater. She wears skinny jeans or skirts with leggings/tights underneath. Alex wore plenty of graphic t-shirts throughout the season. Shoes Alex wears brown (or black) cowboy boots with heels, where she keeps her wand. Sometimes, she wore colorful Converse with decorated laces. Accessories In nearly every episode, Alex wore an accessory with a peace sign such as necklaces, scarves, or rings. Season Three In season three, Alex changes her clothes completely. Her style became more dramatic and sophisticated. Clothes She usually wears skinny jeans, either neon colored or plain, long sleeved blouses, with the sleeves ruffled or lose by the end. Or sleeveless dresses, with a tank top or a shirt and a pair of jeans Shoes Unlike season one and two, Alex started to wear heels. She wore wedges, knee-high boots, and three-inched heel boots. Occasionally she wore Converse. Accessories Like season two, she wore many scarves, necklaces, big bracelets, and rings. Season Four In season four, Alex's wardrobe became more feminine and mature. Clothing Similar to season three, Alex wears ruffled shirts or tanks, laced tops, vests, and dresses. Floral became a theme of her clothing. Throughout the season, she wore many striped tops. As usual, she wore skinny jeans or jeggings. Shoes Heels and boots have became Alex's favorite footwear. Accessories Similar to season three, Alex wore scarves, belts, bracelets, and necklaces. This was the only season that she wore a headband in many episodes. Education Alex attended Tribeca Prep from ninth to twelfth grade and graduated in June 2011, although she almost repeated her senior year until she tricked Mr. Laritate, the school principal, into giving her straight A's and near perfect attendance. It is unknown what schools Alex previously attended, but she apparently went to school in the same area since she has lived in the same place her entire life. She has been enemies with Gigi Hollingsworth since kindergarten when she "spilled juice all over her cot and told everyone she had an accident." Gigi hasn't been seen since "Graphic Novel" so they probably never spoke after that. Max is seen attending Tribeca Prep before he started high school (middle school), so it is possible that the middle, and high school are all connected, and also possibly an elementary school too. It is shown that Harper was pretty much Alex's only friend at school. Most of Alex's relationships are from Tribeca Prep, including Mason, Dean, and Riley. She apparently isn't attending college, although in Wizards vs. Asteroid, she said she was going to a better school than Harper. Justin never mentioned college either, and Max is currently attending his senior year at Tribeca Prep. Harper most likely never went as well. Alex and Justin probably didn't attend because the Russo siblings were waiting until after the wizard competition in case of backup. It is unknown whether they will attend in the future although it seems unlikely since Alex and Justin are full wizards, also Justin being headmaster at WizTech, although Max is now a mortal which leads a bigger possibility for college. Powers & Abilities Basic Powers *'''Physical Combat: Alex showed formidable fighting ability when she fought her evil counterpart on the Billboard. She was skilled in hand to hand combat and was able to defeat her evil self. Alex's evil side was able to perform flips. Also Alex showed to be every flexible and able to swing on the bars of the billboard. *'Spellcasting:' Alex is a mistress in the art of casting spells to cause all kinds of magic effects, such as: *'Molecular Manipulation:' Using spells Alex can channel this power to manipulate time, natural characteristics of living beings, giving them supernatural powers or transform objects and people into other things. *'Molecular Duplication/Cloning:' Alex can create copies of herself with a spell and have mastered it to the point that the "what happens to the clone happens to the original" problems doesn't occur. *'Molecular Combustion:' By channeling the Power of Three with her brothers Alex can vaporize a powerful being such as Gorog. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Alex can stop time as long she holds on just one leg, using the spell Gialsjay Timesday *'Enchantment:' Alex can place enchantments to gain temporary powers or activate powers, such as: *'Telekinesis:' Alex forced Rosie to copy all her actions, using the copycat spell 'This that copycat' *'Power Control:' Alex mistakenly gave Harper a superhero costume all superheroes basic powers. *'Wish Granting:' Alex could grant Harper a magic wish to fulfill all her selfishness. Other Powers *'Power of Three:' The powers of the Russo siblings together allow them to enhance the above listed powers. *'Spell Improvisation:' Alex knows how to create or use spells in the exact moments she needs. *'Use of Magical Objects:' Alex can use magical objects to counter-effects places where normally her powers would be weakened, such as the Guardian Angels Wings to fly to the Dark Angels HQ or the Bermuda Shorts to neutralize the magnetic forces of Bermuda Triangle. *'Elemental Affinity:' Alex has a natural affinity for the magic of the four classic elements as she could use element-based spells in the premature Wizard Competition. *'Creation of Alternative Realities:' If in possession of powerful artifacts such as the family wand, Alex can create alternative timelines. *'Family Wizard Capabilities:' Being the Russo Family Wizard, Alex's magical capabilities have been greatly enhanced. Weaknesses *'Plastic: '''Like other wizards, Alex spells are useless against plastic. *'No wand: When Alex has no wand, her powers are a lot weaker. She can still perform magic, but just not as strong. For example, when trying to persuade her mother into making her go to a party with wand-less magic, her mother quickly resists. She then groans, saying it didn't have "enough juice." Appearance As the series progresses and Alex grows up, her maturity are reflected in her appearance. * 'Hair: '''In early episodes of season one, Alex sported a straight, long hair. Midway through season one, however, she opted for wavy hair. This style was adopted in season two until season three, when she cut her hair. While cut she usually had it in a straight bob but occasionally made it look better by giving it a tight curly look. In season four, her hair was long again and in most episodes, she sported wavy hair. In The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex she had long, thick, wavy brown hair. *'Wardrobe: In seasons one and two, Alex wore shirts, pants and shirts with different colors, always looking in a tomboy-ish style, and always wearing flats, and rubber shoes, (through the term of season 1 and 2 that she hated wearing high heels.) In season three, she updated her look, always wearing sleeveless shirts, skinny jeans, and knee length boots with heels. Looking more premature. In the final season, she often wore baggy or skinny jeans with the same brown (or black) cowboy like boots with heels. Her top always consists a jacket, or long sleeved clothes, the ends of the sleeves are always baggy, and the rest hugs her figure, or at certain occasions, she wears a sleeveless dress. Relationships Family *'Alex and Justin relationship' *'Alex, Justin and Max: Trio of Russo' Alex is the only daughter of Jerry and Theresa, and also the sister of Justin and Max. Like most of her family (except her mother and father, due to him giving up his powers to marry their mother), she's a wizard. She works at their sandwich shop, Waverly Sub Station. Alex has inherited her Mexican heritage looks from her mother's side, and her magical powers from her Italian/American father. As 'Daddy's little girl', she is used to getting her own way, to the point where she won't accept no as an answer when she wants something, she almost never does what she's told by her parents and openly admits to Justin that she will ignore the rules to do whatever she wants. When it comes to family, Alex won't think twice about taking advantage of them, even taking whatever she wants from them. She constantly takes things from Justin she has no intention of ever giving back, she has a large box of Justin's valuable collectibles she intends to sell when she is older, and won't hesitate to steal her dad's or even Justin's money, such as when their chained up or traded bodies with her dad. She also likes to trick Max into doing her work for her often. Even though Alex does manipulate her family often, she does a warm heart and helps her siblings out often, like helping Max defeat a robber or sticking up for her family when the wizard council threatened to take their powers away. In Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, she tells Justin she loves him and is jealous of how "smart" and "kind" he is. Whether it's pranking each other or getting in a fight with her dad, at the most tragic times they are forced to say what they really feel and how they love each other. Romance Mason Greyback (Gregg Sulkin, Season 3-4-Present)— He is a transfer student from England, perfect to Alex in every way apart from his artistic vision. First appearing in "Alex Charms a Boy", Alex puts a spell on him to make him only interested in painting her, and he later becomes obsessed, though at the end Alex lifted the spell, then Alex and Mason then share their first kiss, in the rain. In "Wizards vs. Werewolves", it is revealed that Mason is a werewolf, and he tells her that the necklace he gave her only glows when the wearer is in love with the person who put it on them. Mason helps Justin track down his lost love Juliet, and rescue her from the mummy in Transylvania. In the process, Alex and Justin find out that Mason and Juliet had once dated 300 years ago. Mason then impulsively shouts out that he still loves Juliet, leaving Alex completely heartbroken. She throws the necklace and flashes out with her wand. Mason convinces Alex to come back to Transylvania with him to find the necklace and prove that he really does love her. She is finally convinced and they go back. Justin, Juliet and Max come looking for her, and Mason and Justin get into a fight. Juliet steps in to fight for Justin. As resulting of scratching and biting each other, Mason turns to a wolf forever and Juliet into her true age and losing her vampire powers. Just in time, Alex finds the necklace, puts it on Mason, and it glows, proving that he loves her, but it's too late. Mason returns in "Wizards Unleashed", when the Russo siblings save him in his wolf form from country wizards, and manage to turn him human, but only after he has been stuck in a half-werewolf/half-human state. Mason and Alex also break up in the episode "Alex Gives Up" after Chancellor Tootietooie reveals that it is forbidden for a magical creature to date a non-magical human. Since Alex had quit the wizard competition, they would not be allowed to be together. Instead, they become friends, but eventually got back together in "Journey to the Center of Mason". Mason remained a recurring character in many adventures with Alex. However, in "Wizard of the Year", Mason didn't believe her when she denies a gossip show rumor that Chase (first appearance in "Beast Tamer") and Alex were a couple. Mason stormed out the Wizard door in the lair. Alex waited for Mason to meet her for the Banquet, but he didn't come. When Mason lately came to the Banquet in honor of Alex winning Wizard of the Year, Mason sees Alex laughing with Chase. Mason turns into a werewolf in anger and fights with Chase. After they are finished, they both ask Alex who she wants to be with. She chooses no-one and breaks up with Mason. In part 3 of "Wizards of Apartment 13B" they get back together. Alex and Mason never break up again. They are still together in Who Will Be The Family Wizard and a year later after the series ended they are still deeply in love and going strong The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex. In "The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex", Mason thinks Alex is cheating on him with Dominic, but then later finds out she wasn't and they stay together. It is shown that Alex and Mason are each other's true love and will get married and have children in the near future. Riley '('Brian Kubach, Season 1) '''Alex had a crush on Riley in the episode "I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain" where Alex had to pass Spanish to go on a "not-so-date" with Riley and 13 other people. They talked about his car, and Riley suggested to Alex that he would get a key-chain with her name on it. He also appeared in "Alex's Spring Fling", where, apparently, they are dating. He also appears in an episode where Alex convinces Riley that she's his good luck charm for the baseball game, as the team would only win when she was there. '''Dean Moriarty (Daniel Samonas, Season 2 & Season 4) is Alex's boyfriend in the second season. He makes temporary tattoos in the boys bathroom and is interested in cars. In the episode "Racing''",'' he charmed Alex's parents with his car skills. Harper and Justin aren't too fond of him and Jerry seems the same way later on. He can never remember Harper's name. In episode "Alex's Brother, Maximan" it was shown he likes roller skating and playing with the claw game and winning stuffed animals. The only thing Alex doesn't like about him is that he is horrible at showing his feelings as shown in "Saving WizTech, Part 1", but it changed in "Saving WizTech, Part 2". He moved away sometime after that, so Alex visited him in his dreams in "Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date". She then saw how they were growing apart, and they subsequently broke up. He returned in Season 4's "Journey to the Center of Mason", because he wanted to get back together. She refused because she liked Mason, and Mason eats him whole in a fit of jealousy. Dean survives unharmed after being coughed back up and has his memory of the event wiped. Ronald Longcape Jr (Maurice Godin, Season 2) From "Saving WizTech, Part 1" and "Saving WizTech, Part 2". He is a WizTech student that likes Alex. They hang out for a while and Justin discovers that his father, Ronald Longcape Sr. is evil and he is the one who is infesting WizTech with plastic balls. Alex doesn't believe that Ronald himself is evil, and she starts to like him but she is torn because she was dating Dean. Ronald magically turns himself into Dean and hides the real Dean inside a giant glob of Jello and breaks up with Alex in his body. Ronald, now himself, asks Alex to come back to WizTech with him, and she says yes. While they are there, they begin dating and he takes her up to the Tower of Evil, which turns anyone who is with him evil while playing tether-ball together. Alex then turns evil, but she is in love with Dean, so it doesn't count and the spell is reversed. She later discovers Dean inside the Jello, who doesn't remember anything that happened, and they resume dating. George (Austin Butler, Season 3) 'He appears in the episode "Positive Alex", as the school band leader. He is asked out by Alex, but he refuses because of her negativity. However, he becomes attracted to her when she starts acting positive to prove him wrong. In the end, she became ''too positive because of the magical marker she used, and he was turned off. '''Chase Riprock (Nick Roux, Season 4) He is a famous beast tamer in "Beast Tamer" who Alex briefly has a crush on. He gives her a tour of the Best Bowl stadium and Chase tries to kiss her, but Alex stops him and tells him that she has a boyfriend. But when Mason ignores her, she decides to go to to the Beast Bowl anyway, even though Chase will be there. The beast captures her and Chase attempts to stop it, but Mason comes in and saves her. They make up and Chase is devastated that Alex is taken, but he gets over it. In "Wizard of the Year" he comes to congratulate Alex for winning, and reporters make up a story that they are dating. Mason thinks this is true and breaks up with her. At the ceremony, Mason stands Alex up but Chase is there. When Mason comes to apologize, he gets jealous and attacks Chase and they cause chaos. Alex breaks up with Mason, but doesn't go to Chase. 'Dominic' Dominic is an evil wizard, who in the beginning had a crush on Alex, while Alex was still with Mason she developed a slight crush on Dominic but then does not like him any more after she finds out he is evil and trying to steal her family. Trivia *Before the movie, Justin was the favorite to win the Wizard's Competition, but Alex won the Premature Wizards Contest. *Alex appears to not be a good singer, but in Make It Happen she was shown to be quite good (much like Selena Gomez who plays Alex). *Alex has once won a a wizard fashion show, although many people may not know this because it was only seen in a Nintendo ds game, Wizards of Waverly place spellbound, do not get it confused with the original Wizards of Waverly place ds game, her competition was another girl wizard named Amy, Amy also dated Justin search for her page for more info and edit if you would like to. *She is the only character of the principal cast to appear in every episode. *Alex also appears within the Wizards of Waverly Place (video game). *Alex and her aunt, Megan, are very similar to each other (except for the fact that Alex will always love her brothers). This is similar to how Justin and Max are like Jerry and Kelbo respectively. *Alex loves biscuits and "loose" corn (corn cut off the cob) as shown in Dad's Bugging Out. *As shown in Justin's Back In, Alex shares her father's love of pudding. *She and Justin are the only two of the Russo Trio to keep their powers, with Alex becoming the family wizard and Justin becoming a full wizard due to becoming the new Headmaster of Wiz Tech. *Although in Season 1, Alex claims she was "made" in 1992, we can assume it was 1993. Although, it could be referring to the fact that Theresa first became pregnant with her in 1992. It could also be the fact that season 1 was filmed in 2007. *She usually manipulates people so she doesn't have to do any work. *Her best friend is Harper Finkle. *Justin said that Harper was her only friend, which in some ways could be considered true until the later seasons where she develops a kinder personality. *Although she uses magic irresponsibly, her dad Jerry Russo still loves and forgives her. *It is possible that she marries Mason and starts a family a few years after the finale. *In the original script "The Amazing Harrigons" Alex's name was Julia, Justin's name was Jordon and her fraternal twin brother, and she was gifted at math. *When Harper writes Charmed and Dangerous she used the name Julia, which was Alex's name in the original script. *Alex doesn't read. *Alex is the only one of the Russo kids to not have broken her wand. *According to Dominic, Alex is the most powerful wizard. *Alex states in "Positive Alex " that she doesn't like moths. Quotes *''"Being nice is hard work."'' *''"I'm a wizard... nothing about my life has ever been normal."'' *''"I'm going to duplicate myself, and if I look ugly I don't want to look twice as ugly."'' *''"Part of being me is ignoring the rules and doing whatever I want."'' *''"We're/they're going to be together forever!"'' *''"I enjoy being a wizard."'' *''"See you the next time I mess up!"''